1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly mechanism for motor stators and an assembly method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When an inner stator is assembled into an outer stator of a motor, the inner stator is apt to be deflected and damaged because the fit tolerance between the inner stator and the outer stator is quite little.